Amoureux, pour la première et unique fois
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait à lui. Il avait fait son deuil très jeune : personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Alors il n'aimerait personne. Sauf qu'il avait fait la même erreur que tout le monde : il était tombé amoureux sans faire exprès.


Il avait très tôt compris qu'il finirait seul.

Ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour comprendre à quel point les autres le détestaient : il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, il ne semblait pas y avoir de raison apparente. C'était comme si sa tête ne revenait à personne. Même les institutrices ne l'aimaient pas – il n'était pas particulièrement brillant, mais il était un enfant taciturne qui ne dérangeait personne. Néanmoins, on venait toujours lui chercher des noises. Il n'était jamais assez fort pour se défendre; combien de fois sa mère l'avait-elle retrouvé en larmes après une journée d'école éreintante à subir les moqueries des autres enfants ?

Il avait commencé à se dire qu'il était répugnant. Sa mère avait beau lui répéter qu'il était le petit garçon le plus mignon du monde, il avait appris à ne plus la croire. Elle était aveugle. Elle l'aimait.

Elle était bien la seule.

Il avait grandi avec l'idée fermement ancrée que certaines choses, comme la beauté et l'amour romantique, lui seraient à jamais inaccessibles. Il avait axé ses ambitions sur quelque chose de plus atteignable, et l'absence de distractions lui avait permis, au final, d'atteindre le sommet de la Pègre en un rien de temps.

Il était arrivé à 32 ans en aspirant à maintenir son empire, étendre son pouvoir, consolider sa position. Il ne pensait presque plus au poids familier de la solitude qui faisait partie intégrante de son existence depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait. Il avait décidé que ça ne serait jamais un problème, car hormis sa mère, il ne s'était guère attaché à qui que ce soit suffisamment longtemps pour regretter que cette affection ne lui soit jamais rendue.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela finirait par lui arriver sans crier gare, alors qu'il était dans la période de sa vie où, après bien des souffrances, tout semblait lui réussir. Il avait su s'entourer d'alliés compétents – il pouvait même se targuer d'avoir un ami. Il avait convaincu la populace, il était riche, reconnu, même parfois admiré, et bien entendu craint. Il était tombé amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte, et quand il l'avait réalisé, c'était trop tard.

Tout à coup, tout ce pour quoi il avait œuvré lui semblait futile face à l'immensité dans laquelle il se retrouvait plongé. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fantasmé sans y croire, sans l'espérer même, parce qu'il s'était persuadé que ça n'arriverait pas. Pas à lui. Il n'était pas fait de ce bois-là : non pas que cela ne le chagrine pas un peu – la pensée de mourir seul n'est pas une pensée agréable – mais il se voulait réaliste, s'évitant de souffrir inutilement en de languissant d'un sentiment qui ne viendrait jamais. Certaines fleurs poussent et se fanent sans que quiconque vienne les cueillir. C'est la vie.

L'intérêt qu'il avait nourri jusqu'à maintenant pour ceux qui l'entouraient avaient surtout été d'ordre pratique, articulé par le désir de vaincre et de dominer, puisqu'il considérait tous ces autres comme des adversaires – comme dans la cours de récré, lors de ces années reculées où il finissait le plus souvent les genoux en sang et le nez plein de morve, à se faire consoler par maman jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent.

Tomber amoureux avait tellement semblé hors de portée que toutes ses défenses étaient tombées d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait rien eu à faire pour lutter, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de succomber. Ça avait été comme une fièvre : tout à coup, il découvrait qu'il pouvait aimer, et cela ouvrait un tas de portes qu'il avait cru à jamais fermées. Il s'y était perdu corps et âme, pour ressurgir des semaines après comme hébété, avec cette douleur dans la poitrine et un trou dans le ventre. La blessure de la balle avait fini par guérir, ne laissant qu'une énième hideuse cicatrice sur son corps déjà mutilé – son amour blessé, par contre, avait continué de saigner régulièrement.

Rien n'avait été facile après cela. Il avait poursuivi son chemin sur une voie qu'il connaissait déjà, qu'il avait même souvent parcouru : celui de la vendetta. Si elle manquait de sincérité, il avait décidé de combler cette lacune avec sa ténacité habituelle. La motivation était remplacée par la perspective bornée de récupérer ce qui avait été à lui, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait pas tout récupérer. Certains sentiments avaient perdu de leur superbe après toute cette amertume qui avait été emmagasinée des semaines durant lesquelles il avait languit inutilement pour celui qui ne le remarquait même pas. Qui le croyait même mort, et métaphoriquement enterré, puisqu'il l'avait jeté dans la baie sans même lui faire les honneurs de funérailles décentes, à lui, son mentor, son ami.

La seule personne qui l'avait jamais aimé de tout son cœur – Oswald en était convaincu, personne ne pouvait avoir aimé Ed avec une telle force, un tel abandon. Ses précédentes conquêtes n'étaient que de pâles imitations de son amour. Il aurait pu tout donner...

Peut-être aurait-il dû, cela leurs aurait évité de sombrer dans ce désastre. Il devait bien reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'il avait agit de la pire des façons. Il avait été irrespectueux, désinvolte. Il n'avait pas pris en compte les sentiments d'Ed, ou du moins avait accordé aux siens plus d'importance.

Toutefois il était bien trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Ils s'étaient donc battu avec toutes les armes à leur disposition – mesquineries, traîtrises en tous genres et manipulations diverses. Ils ne s'étaient rien épargnés, creusant dans les secrets de l'autre pour essayer d'y dénicher la pépite, la faiblesse qui ferait tomber l'adversaire avant que ce combat ne se termine en débâcle.

..

Il avait fallu des années pour qu'ils perdent de leur vindicte l'un contre l'autre. En réalité, ils avaient toujours cherché un prétexte sans se l'avouer, et ça n'avait fonctionné que par hasard. Cette fois la chance avait été du côté d'Oswald, puisqu'ils avaient réussi à changer leur destinée une nouvelle fois. Au lieu de se détruire mutuellement, ils avaient fini par parler. Au début, il y avait eu des cris, des sarcasmes et des reproches. Ça avait pris du temps pour se transformer en un dialogue cohérent.

Du temps, ils en avaient, et le milieu du crime à Gotham est comme une micro société, un aquarium où nagent toujours les mêmes poissons, et ils se croisaient souvent. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de continuer à essayer de se venger, ce n'était pas constructif. Ce n'était pas viable sur le long terme.

Pourtant, il savaient l'un et l'autre qu'il y avait quelque chose, un lien indéfectible qu'ils ne pouvaient briser, en dépit de leurs multiples efforts en ce sens. C'était une frustration et un désespoir pour Oswald, qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher complètement de ses sentiments pour celui qui se faisait désormais appeler le Riddler dans les bas fonds de la ville. S'il avait pu le tuer avec insouciance comme il l'avait déjà fait maintes et maintes fois à d'autres ennemis, s'il avait pu lui tirer une balle dans le corps et le jeter tel un vulgaire déchet, il n'aurait pas été aussi malheureux alors que tout lui souriait.

Il avait donc fait quelque chose d'inédit, quelque chose qu'Ed ne pouvait prévoir.

Il s'était excusé.

Ce n'était pas comme si des excuses allaient tout résoudre, cependant elles avaient eu le mérite d'être inattendues. Elles avaient percé les ténèbres comme un rayon de lumière, apportant un peu d'espoir dans ce qu'Oswald considérait déjà comme une cause perdue. Une chose était sûre : il avait réussi à toucher Ed. Il aimait à penser que ça avait été le véritable tournant dans leur relation, quand il avait enfin accepté de les mettre sur un pied d'égalité en reconnaissant qu'il avait abusé de sa tendresse à son égard. Qu'il l'avait manipulé, sans regard pour la peine qu'il lui causait en lui arrachant celle dont il était épris.

Il n'avait pas perçu immédiatement de changement dans l'attitude d'Ed. Ils ne se fréquentaient pas de manière assidue, aussi, peut-être avait-il manqué certains indices. Ils avaient arrêté de s'ignorer mutuellement, ce qui était en soi un progrès, mais rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Rien qui aurait pu l'amener à penser qu'Ed avait pu lui pardonner ; ce n'était pas dans le champ des possibles, ce n'était même pas la raison pour laquelle il s'était excusé.

S'il y réfléchissait un peu, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, si ce n'est pour tenter d'interrompre ce cycle insupportable dont ils étaient tous les deux prisonniers depuis si longtemps. Il aurait dû essayer bien avant, mais il n'osait pas, son ego était trop fragile pour reconnaître sa faute, ses sentiments encore trop à vif.

Il avait alors appris, au détour d'un flash info à la télévision, qu'Ed avait enlevé le jeune héritier Wayne.

Ça n'avait pas de sens et il avait augmenté le volume pour écouter ce que disait la présentatrice à l'écran. Elle était en train d'expliquer, par-dessus les piaillements incessants des sirènes de police, que le Riddler réclamait un avion privé et une somme astronomique pour quitter la ville sur le champ.

Quitter la ville. En avion. Avec un otage célèbre.

C'était un plan tellement stupide qu'un instant, Oswald se demanda si c'était vraiment Ed, et non pas un imposteur qui aurait pris sa place.

Mais des images prises par une caméra de surveillance montrèrent Edward dans son plus beau costume vert, narguant les hommes de Gordon, déclenchant des bombes tout en riant comme un dégénéré, et finalement emmenant son otage inconscient dans une fourgonnette.

C'était bien lui, et en même temps...ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Oswald ne l'avait pas vu aussi psychotique depuis plusieurs années.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui hormis attendre. Avec un soupir résigné, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, suivant la prise d'otage en même temps que plusieurs centaines de gothamites en mal de sensations fortes : mais il était sans doute le seul à regarder avec appréhension, un nœud d'angoisse lui tordant les entrailles.

..

Cette nuit-là, il avait veillé, la boule au ventre, en espérant contre toutes attentes que les journalistes annonceraient la capture d'Edward Nygma – parce qu'il craignait à tout instant que ceux-ci n'annoncent qu'il avait été abattu par un sniper.

L'attente avait été longue, et les informations tournaient en boucle sans rien apporter de nouveau. Il avait éclaté comme une bulle de savon, et passé ses nerfs sur ce qui lui tombait sous la main, jetant, fracassant ce qu'il pouvait sous le regard jugeant du portrait de son père.

Après avoir déversé toute sa rage et sa frustration sur le mobilier, il s'était peu à peu calmé, son souffle se ralentissant à mesure que les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme décent. Puis il s'était rassis, et il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, face à la télévision allumée, le cœur de plus en plus alourdi par une inquiétude grandissante qui n'empêcha pourtant pas la fatigue de l'emmener au pays de Morphée.

Un coup de tonnerre le réveilla aussitôt, alors qu'il dormait profondément. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était seul dans le manoir, et il avait fini par s'y habituer, bien que la pluie et l'orage rende l'endroit un peu sinistre. Il pouvait donc facilement dire quand il ne l'était pas.

Il saisit le pommeau de sa canne et en retira un couteau, qu'il pointa devant lui en jaillissant de son fauteuil pour regarder qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

C'était Ed. Bien sûr que c'était Ed. Il n'y avait que lui pour entrer ainsi sans y être invité.

Et il saignait sur son tapis persan.

C'était une petite blessure, d'après Ed, mais Oswald était dans un état de panique complet. Quand Ed s'était installé dans le canapé près de la cheminée, Oswald avait immédiatement cherché à appeler du secours, mais Ed l'avait retenu par la manche. Plantant son regard sombre dans les yeux écarquillés d'Oswald, il lui posa une énigme silencieuse à laquelle Oswald ne savait pas répondre.

Il avait toujours été mauvais aux devinettes.

Il s'était dégagé, bien évidemment, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher Ed de percevoir son hésitation. Son attirance. Il voulait s'échapper, mettre quelqu'un entre eux, parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être seul avec lui. Même après tout ce temps, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré l'un contre l'autre, Oswald n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser définitivement de ce sentiment-là.

C'était la raison des cernes qui s'étalait sous ses paupières rougies, la raison de la sueur qui tachait ses vêtements et collait les mèches à son front. La raison pour laquelle il avait enfin compris où avait été son erreur depuis le début.

Son orgueil. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Ed l'en avait dépourvu, et portait ses émotions nues sur le visage comme on brandit un étendard.

Sa main était moite quand Ed s'en était saisit, l'avait tiré vers lui d'un coup sec, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, tomber sur lui, contre lui, dans ses bras.

Il y avait du sang partout, et il allait salir ses habits, mais il s'en moquait. Les bras de Ed autour de ses épaules lui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de son after-shave, de son shampooing...de sa peau. C'était impossible de rester neutre, de s'écarter sans rien dire.

Il avait rendu l'étreinte. Il avait serré, serré si fort qu'Ed avait gémit à cause de sa blessure. Les sanglots d'Oswald étaient presque aussi douloureux.

Le sang était chaud entre eux. Leurs visages étaient brûlants. Le baiser léger qu'Ed déposa sur sa tempe laissa comme une marque incandescente.

..

Oswald était amoureux d'Edward Nygma depuis des années, et ses sentiments lui étaient enfin retournés.


End file.
